Reposo Absoluto
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Porque no siempre suele ser tan mala una lesión, y menos cuando tu sexy novia resulta ser tu dulce enfermera... Lemmon IchiHime


Salu2 lectores maravillosos, pues como ven ya estoy molestando de nuevo con otra historia, disculpen pero es que en verdad tenia que subirla, ya que ultimadamente me han estado llegando muchas ideas en la escuela… quizás por el aburrimiento

Explicando un poco y sin cansarlos, esta idea que también es solo mía, me llego cuando en la clase de educación física, el profesor se puso a explicarnos acerca de cómo tomar medidas preventivas y todo eso para evitar y tratar las inflamaciones por golpes a los músculos… así que mi mente pervertida se puso a trabajar inmediatamente y me exigió un IchiHime Lemmon con esto.

Supongo que ya los dormí, por eso mejor dejo que ustedes (como siempre) sean quienes la juzguen…

**Advertencias:** _Contenido adulto, temas explícitos y traumantes a menores_

**Disclaimer: **_Como ya conocen, los increíbles personajes de Bleach (mi amado Ichigo y mi preciada Orihime) son propiedad del asombroso Tite… lo único que yo poseo es esta idea de historia y una loca y controladora mente pervertida XD_

**Reposo Absoluto**

Un Ichigo mal herido por lastimarse jugando futbol, con una hermosa chica que por inconsciencia debe tocar el cuerpo de aquel joven… para curarlo

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun… no tardare demasiado

-_Espero que eso no suceda_ –pensó maliciosamente mientras se encontraba recostado en una cómoda camilla, en la enfermería de la escuela.

Inoue era conocida como una chica amable, noble y de buenas intenciones, siempre buscando ayudar a sus amigos aunque sea ella misma quien deba pagar las consecuencias.

Se había ofrecido como ayudante en la enfermería, como solo pronunciar –_Saten kensshu, atashi wa kotetsuru _–sus Shun Shun Rikka realizaban el trabajo, dejando perfectamente la piel de los alumnos, huesos, tejidos, etc.

Desde lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo, sus poderes habían aumentado considerablemente (y como no después de revivir al amor de su vida dos veces). Pero ahora, y justamente hoy, la fuente de su poder, sus amadas horquillas se le habían olvidado por primera vez. No podía salir de la escuela para traerlas porque ya era tarde, pero tampoco podía pedirle a alguien que se las trajera.

Podía atender de manera normal a un paciente, sabia un poco de medicina y conocía de enfermería, y a pesar de usar sus poderes, nunca dejaba que los demás lo notaran, ya que si lo hacia, probablemente asustaría a todos.

Atendiendo concentrada, solo en la herida de Kurosaki, Inoue intentaba no ver más allá de ésta, ya que para tener una mejor posición, estaba sobre él, mientras Ichigo se había deshecho de su playera.

Suavemente colocaba el ungüento sobre la parte derecha del perfecto torso, el cual excitantemente se encontraba desnudo (me gusta repetir que se encontraba sin playera), dejando poco a la imaginación y mostrando un exquisito ejemplar de chico Dios.

Ichigo sentía las cálidas y suaves manos de ella recorrer su cuerpo, deseando sentir esa sensación por siempre.

-¿Ya… estas mejor… Kurosaki-kun?

-No se por que me llamas por mi apellido aquí Orihime, no hay nadie que nos escuche –dijo Ichigo atrayendo a su novia en un abrazo haciendo que quedara recostada encima de él.

Sonrojada al máximo y con la temperatura en aumento se alejo un poco del joven, mirándolo sorprendida

-E-estas fingiendo… no pareces estar adolorido –reprocho su novia observándolo

-Si estoy lastimado, es verdad que me duele, pero gracias a tus atenciones y buenos tratos me he recuperado en un instante

-Pero aun así, después de aliviarte debes guardar reposo absoluto –le afirmo Orihime mientras Ichigo le besaba

-Supongo que me cuidaras –susurro Ichigo desabrochando la blusa de Hime

-Ichigo… espera… aquí no… -inútilmente se resistía Inoue al sentir de nuevo los labios de su novio sobre la parte que estaba exponiendo –Al-guíen podría entrar… ahh… nos verán… ichigooo… -gemía porque el pelinaranja mandaba a volar toda la bata junto con la blusa de su hermosa novia.

-Demasiado tarde… ya hemos comenzado –advirtió decidido

-Al menos… aahh… cerremos la puerta… aahh –volvía a gemir por la presión que el Kurosaki aplicaba a sus muslos mientras levantaba su falda

-Que… sea rápido Hime –dijo Ichigo soltando con dificultad a su novia

Con rapidez y apuro, Inoue corrió hacia la puerta, la cerro completamente con desesperación y giro el seguro.

-Listo –subiéndose de nuevo a la camilla se recostó delicadamente

-Ya era hora –rio divertido

Tomando posesión de sus labios, quito el gran brasier de encaje y bordados

-Linda lencería –hablo Ichigo deslizando nuevamente sus manos por debajo de la falda y llegando a sus bragas, rozando su dedo con la intimidad para excitarla aun más.

-Aaahh… no puedo creer… que lo hagamos aquí… ahh…

-De nuevo –continúo Ichigo completando la frase.

No era novedad que ambos pelinaranjas tuvieran sus repentinos instintos por el sexo en la escuela, de hecho su sitio favorito (de toda la institución) era la enfermería, porque estaba llena de objetos entretenidos para sus acciones.

Quitando la falda del cuerpo escultural que poseía su novia, el se sentía cada vez mas apretado de la parte baja del abdomen, significado de que comenzarían a divertirse

-Te dije que… debías guardar reposo –le regaño la joven besando su pecho y observando la mueca de dolor que expresaba Ichigo

-No me duele… ahí sabes –poniendo nerviosa a Orihime la sentó sobre el para que comprendiera a que se refería.

-P-pervertido… -sonrojada se dejo guiar por las manos que recorrían su cuerpo y tomaban sus senos.

Con la agilidad que ya poseían, Hime con un poco de timidez le quito los largos pantalones grises

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –pregunto el chico jadeante a su novia, colocándola debajo de el y poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cintura, donde se encontraba la ultima prenda de su amada.

La pareja se había puesto de acuerdo que para no manchar las sabanas de la camilla, tan solo bajarían ambos su ropa interior, así no sospecharían de extrañas manchas que pudieran quedar impregnadas.

Con decisión, aquel joven bajaba las pantis de Hime, mientras ella bajaba los bóxers de el, exponiendo ambos sus sexos.

Abriéndole las piernas y con un rápido impulso, de una sola embestida, Ichigo penetro a su novia, quien ya lo esperaba húmeda y preparada

-Ahh… solo… Mmm… aahh… me-dia hora –decía entre gemidos mientras las penetraciones aumentaban de fuerza y profundidad

-Eso… es… aahh… suficiente –exclamo su novio moviéndose aun mas rápido

-Aaaahhh… Ichi-go… Ichigoooo… Aahh… -no podía parar de gemir el nombre del chico

Todo se volvía asombrosamente placentero, aquellos jóvenes que mantenían la unión increíblemente salvaje y violenta aumentaba deliciosamente el ritmo.

Sentían que el aire les faltaba, que sus cuerpos necesitaban hundirse más en el otro, para ser uno solo. La búsqueda de su placer estaba mas cerca, con cada embestida, con cada intenso beso que los hacia volverse aun mas animales que humanos.

Orihime estaba en una constante batalla por no liberar los gritos que deseaba, mas aun cuando Ichigo se introducía mas profundamente y poseía por completo su boca y senos dejando que la cordura se escapara de su conciencia y que fuera dominada por sus acciones. No quería separarse de el, por el contrario, lo deseaba mas.

Con un calor extraño y a la vez conocido para los jóvenes pelinaranjas, el interior de Hime comenzaba a contraerse y con Ichigo en su interior tensándose y penetrándola con su duro y grueso miembro la hacia querer mas y meterlo en todo su ser. Se besaban para silenciarse, pero les era un poco imposible, ya que su clímax se estaba consumando.

Llegando a tocar la gloria como muchas otras veces, sus movimientos rápidos y atrevidos unidos y sincronizados, con sus caderas pegadas y gimiendo por el placer de sensaciones infinitas los guio a liberar un orgasmo bien merecido por su trabajo y esfuerzo de su actividad física vigorosa. No hubo tiempo, todo se detenía para que su goce fuera lo mas maravilloso posible, puesto que estar en la escuela haciendo el amor de manera tan salvaje y apasionada es tan excitante como cuando lo hacían en la casa de alguno de sus amigos.

Orihime echo la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su delicioso cuello al depredador de su novio, quien no tardo en tomarlo y disfrutarlo tanto como los bajos gemidos y suspiros que liberaba con su nombre.

-Ichi… Ichigooooooo... aaahhhh... mmmm… Ichigooo

Su culminación los había dejado agotados a ambos, cosa que no debía suceder porque un faltaban horas de clase, pero ya no importaba. Con mucho cuidado Ichigo salió del interior de su novia, sin lastimarla y saboreando los últimos roces entre sus intimidades (al menos por esas horas), besos sus labios atrayéndola como siempre hacia cuando terminaban.

-Mucho mejor –suspiro nuevamente besando a Hime

-Ichigo… por que… ¿Por qué al final terminamos siempre cayendo en lo mismo? –pregunto avergonzada, no como reclamo

-Porque al igual que yo, sabes muy bien que somos adictos a ambos, no puedo dejarte y… tú tampoco puedes dejarme Hime –dijo acariciando el largo cabello de ella

Con una sonrisa tranquila y amable, Inoue se apresuro a vestirse junto con el, se habían tardado mas tiempo de lo estimado y eso era peligroso, cualquier profesor o autoridad mayor podría ingresar a la sala encontrándose con una sorpresa no muy agradable. Con delicadeza el Kurosaki ayudo a vestir a su novia, evitando las ganas de tirarla en la camilla de nuevo.

Finalmente los dos pelinaranjas salieron por un momento, ya regresarían en otra ocasión de extrema necesidad. Inoue ya había terminado su servicio voluntario por ese día, e Ichigo regresaría a clases por petición de ella.

Completamente felices, aquella pareja algo extraña habían terminado con un ritual maravilloso, uno que solo y únicamente deseaban compartir con el otro, no importaba la hora y tampoco importaba el lugar.

En uno de los rincones del pequeño cuarto de enfermería, un chico tembloroso y tímido se encontraba asustado, tratando de cubrir sus oídos y ojos por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Hay no… yo no debía de estar aquí pero… no podía salir e interrumpir de la nada… para la próxima no quiero volver a ser voluntario… y que tal si ocurre lo mismo… noooooooooooooo –seguía hablando bajo y para el mismo

Hanataru, un joven amable al igual que Orihime había sido un espectador por error de lo que Ichigo y Hime habían realizado, quedando completamente traumado ante aquel acontecimiento, tratando de calmarse y no volver a asistir a la enfermería nunca jamás…

**¿Fin?**

…

Mi pobre Hanataru, que tantas cosas habrá escuchado y visto de nuestros apasionados naranjitas… perdón pero lo ultimo de el se me ocurrió de la nada.

En verdad disculpen si están esperando actualizaciones de mis otras historias, les prometo que no me tardare demasiado, es solo que ahora la escuela esta mas exigente que nunca y… _(Se preguntaran que a ustedes que les importa ¿Verdad? Lo siento…) _Llevo 11 materias (lo peor es que una no cuenta) y 3 talleres (el semestre pasado tenia 7).

Perdonen si les escribo todo esto, pero es para que se den una idea de por que no puedo actualizar mas rápido. Tenia la idea de actualizar por semana, pero se me ha complicado un poco, lo bueno es que mientras me lleguen estas ideas (esperando les gusten y los distraigan), las iré subiendo como pequeños rellenos en lo que actualizo.

Yo tampoco tengo idea de porque un Lemmon con la materia de educación física, quizás por el esfuerzo físico ¿No? (que pervertida)

Próximamente el **capitulo 3 de Fuera De Mi Alcance**, en verdad dentro de muy poco… y ya esta el **cap. 4 de Kurosaki & Orihime **por si no lo han revisado

Agradeciendo por toda su atención prestada, también les doy las gracias por el apoyo Review que me dan, disculpen si no coloco todos los nombres de los que me manda pero les agradezco inmensamente, ya que leo con detenimiento y hasta 5 veces lo que me escriben, emocionándome con cada uno y no importa si es largo o corto (en especial los extensos), me encantan…

Jodiendo de nuevo les pido amablemente un comentario (si me lo he ganado), para enterarme si les gusta que suba Lemmon o Hentai de esta pareja (ya que tengo entendido que casi no hay en español), si les ha gustado mi idea, si quieren otra, una continuación, algo mas fuerte, algo mas suave, etc, etc, etc.

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos quienes deciden darme una oportunidad de su preciado tiempo para leerme y sobre todo dejarme un comentario de su **MUY IMPORTANTE OPINION**…

Cuídense muxo y nos leemos pronto, recordándoles que yo soy solo una chica que desea complacerlos a ustedes, el público, redactando ideas IchiHimes solo para ustedes y su entretenimiento, así que lo que me pidan (siempre y cuando no cambie demasiado las temáticas de mis historias), yo simplemente lo hare.

Digan rana y yo salto… soy solamente para ustedes

Uff… mejor le paro y dejo mi teclado, deseándoles descanso y buenos deseos…


End file.
